The present invention relates to an adjustable armrest device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable armrest device for a chair or for a sofa.
A height of a conventional armrest can be adjusted. However, the conventional armrest cannot be rotated according to a rotating direction of an arm of a user. Therefore, the user should lift the arm upward while the arm is moved.